


not wisely but too well

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: “I pray you, in your letters,When you shall these unlucky deeds relate,Speak of me as I am; nothing extenuate,Nor set down aught in malice. Then must you speakOf one that loved not wisely but too well;Of one not easily jealous, but being wrought,Perplexed in the extreme. . .”― William Shakespeare, Othello
Relationships: Simon Torquill & Sylvester Torquill
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	not wisely but too well

**Author's Note:**

> me: gets up at 8am, reads discord message, types out entire fic based on discord message, goes back to sleep

“Your Grace? Letter for you.”

"Who is it from?"

"It says the Ducal Consort from Saltmist, sire."

“What does Patrick... Leave it on the desk. I’ll read it in a moment.”

~ * ~

_Brother,_

_I offer my apologies for not returning to be punished by you after finding my August. I think you will be happy to hear that I left the Mists for its neighbor, so I will be out of your hair either way._

_The water is deep, and my head feels clearer than it has in more than a century. For what it’s worth, I am genuinely sorry. I am sorry that a little girl grew up in the dark, the way no child should. It was never my intention, and her happiness was not mine to bargain with._

_And I am sorry, too, that I was never a good enough family for you to save. You must have raised my daughter well once, because she is the hero you used to be. Or perhaps the hero you always wanted to be. Students do surpass their masters._

_Brother, if you believe nothing else, then please believe this, despite my barbs: I am sorry for what I did to your daughter. But after recent events, I must also say this: you’d better be sorry for what you and your lady wife have done to mine._

_I am also sorry that you have missed my wedding. I know it is tradition to be married by the highest-ranking Daoine Sidhe in the area, then again, us Torquills were never much for our Firstborn’s traditions._

_You may still have a few months to clear your head, if you would rather not miss your niece's wedding as well. Dunking yourself in cold water for a time is rumored to help._

_I wish you peace and healing. This is true._

_Simon Lorden_


End file.
